The invention relates to a drive, comprising a number of bodies of revolution which are pressed against an intermediate plate by a drivable first structural member so as to roll on the plate, the intermediate plate being connected to the output section of the drive and being supported by a second, plate-shaped structural member. Such drives provide a large ratio between the speeds or movement distances of the first member and the output section.
A drive of the kind which forms the subject of the present invention is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 1,204,038. The intermediate plate of this known drive is formed by an elastically deformable cylinder or belt, the bodies of revolution, such as balls or rollers, which roll across the cylinder or belt being pressed into the material of the cylinder or belt and upthrusting this material during the rolling.
A drawback of this known drive is formed by its comparatively low rigidity, i.e. when the input structural member is restrained, some movement of the output section connected to the intermediate plate is possible when forces are exerted thereon. Particularly for machines and mechanisms which are required to operate with high precision, high rigidity is very important.